zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
List of Zoids Video Games
This is a list of computer and video games based on the Zoids franchise. Zoids Console Games Zoids: The Battle Begins (C64 & Spectrum) In 1986, Martech released a home computer game, Zoids: The Battle Begins, for the C64 and ZX Spectrum, based on the Original European Zoids Release. The plot revolved around the destruction of Zoidzilla: players would assume control of a Spiderzoid and hunt for the lost parts of Zoidzilla in order to repair him and defeat the Red Zoid forces. Zoids VS (Gamecube) * Zoids VS * Zoids VS II (Zoids: Battle Legends in the United States) * Zoids VS III This game lets players customize their Own personal Zoids, then jump into battle against the computer AI or an opposing player. The game features characters taken from the series as well as introduces a few new ones. The main mode is the mission mode, where players pick their sides (Empire or Republic), then take on the enemy in one-on-one battles on the battlefield. There is also a Zoid Battle Mode, where the player can face off against Zoids of his/her choice, complete with intros and special attacks straight from the series. Up to two players can go head-to-head in versus mode. Zoids Vs. III looks and plays similarly to its predecessors, offering fast-paced robot action in wide-open battlefields. New to the series it the ability to perform sliding turns in battle and take to the sky outright and battle opponents in the air. Another upgrade is the ability to engage in four-player split-screen battles (as opposed to the predecessors' two-player versus modes), in configurations from 1 vs 3, 2 on 2 matches, and battle royale free-for-alls, with human players or CPU bots. Modes include story mode, battle mode, VS mode, fist mode, and a Zoids Museum mode. Zoids Alternative (X-Box 360) This is a strategy RPG that features a more military look (less organic) for the Zoids. Zoids 2 (PS1) Zoids 2: Helic Republic VS Guylos Empire is a PlayStation simulation game set in the Zoids universe. The game pits the Helic Republic against the Guylos Empire, using the popular Zoids toys/anime characters to battle out the conflict. Players move the more than 100 different Zoid units to try and beat the computer-controlled enemy forces. There is also a two-player versus mode where players pit their Zoids against each other. Zoids Struggle (PS2) Zoids Struggle was the first Zoids game to be released on the Playstation 2. The game included a story mode which loosely followed the television series. Zoids in this game were also customizable allowing the player to upgrade parts by earning points in other areas of the game. The game was re-released for the GameCube as Zoids: Full Metal Crash Zoids Infinity (PS2) Zoids Infinity was released in Japan on the Playstation 2 in 2005 as a port of the original arcade game. Zoids Infinity EX Neo (Xbox 360) Another port of the arcade game for the Xbox 360, released in 2006. In this expanded version of the game, players could play against each other online through Xbox Live. Zoids Tactics (PS2) Also released in 2005, Zoids Tactics is a tactical RPG in which the player builds armies of Zoids to battle computer enemie Zoids Portable Games Zoids Saga (Gameboy Colour, Advanced and DS) A series of RPG games released for the Game Boy system. * Zoids Saga * Zoids Saga II (Zoids Legacy in Western release) * Zoids Saga Fuzors/III * Zoids Saga DS: Legend of Arcadia Zoids Dash (DS) Zoids Dash is an action title released for the Nintendo DS in 2006. It is a mission-based game that allows the player to control three Zoids. As is standard for Zoids games, parts are earned to upgrade the zoids. Cyber Drive Zoids (Gameboy Advance) Kiju no Senshi Hyuu, Roleplaying game set in the Zoids series, also available as a special edition package bundled with a Diablo Tiger Beta toy and a special infrared control unit that plugs into the data port of the Game Boy Advance. Cyber Drive Zoids enables fans of the Japanese toy and anime series to actually control motorized Zoids with their Game Boy Advance unit -- wirelessly. The GBA's R and L buttons are used for shifting, while the D-Pad moves the Zoid forwards and backwards. A fires the weapons, and B controls leaping. When controlling the Zoid, the GBA screen shots a special cockpit with information and read-outs. The RPG itself is similar to the Zoids Saga games, but features polygonal representations of Zoids as well as hand-drawn story segments. Both versions include the infrared adapter. Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen (Gameboy & Gameboy Colour) Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen is a Game Boy and Game Boy Color game, the title of which translates into English as Evil God Revived! Geno Breaker Story. The game's first two production runs were released with a limited edition Command Wolf model kit; prodiced in Imperial colours for the first run, and blue and black for the second. The story is said to be set between the Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force anime series', and involves characters from that era, but beyond that ignores the anime continuity. Van and Fiona are attacked by a wild Hellrunner in the grass outside his village, and discover that it was being driven mad by the Rare Hertz. Not only was it affecting the Hellrunner, places all over the Western Continent are suddenly awash in it, and Zoids are going berserk. Teaming up with Irvine, Moonbay, and others along the way, Van and Fiona have to find their way through a number of caves and towers to stop the Zoids broadcasting the signals. They finally catch up with the man responsible, Professor Io, a scientist who was experimenting with "Zoid genetics". After breaking into his lair with a Madthunder (the only way to get past his Death Saurer), they confront him and his Geno Breaker. They soon discover that it wasn't the real threat, however, when Io reveals a Zoid contained in a giant pod while telling them about his son who was killed in the war. He integrated his son's genes in a Zoid, the Gilvader. When the Gilvader is defeated, Io remains behind in his collapsing base, presumably to die. The player can then go back and finish clearing all the levels of the caves of Rare Hertz, catch Zoids, and train them in a vaguely Pokémon style. The end Gilvader is also there to fight again despite it having been destroyed, but the Geno Breaker does not return. The game is notable for containing every original Japanese release Zoid (other than Transfighters and 1/24 scale), as well as many customs from old boxes, early Zoids from the new line, and a few customs from a contest. Shirogane no Juukishin Liger Zero (Gameboy Colour) The title translates to Silver Beast Machine God Liger Zero. Designed for the Game Boy Color, this game features the adventures of Allstar and his silver Liger Zero. During a battle, he and his rival Solid (who pilots a Super Geno Saurer, a variant with four long-range cannons) fall into an underground world. Allstar teams up with a girl he meets there (Party) to combat the unpiloted Berserk Führer that has been attacking villages, and searching through old ruins to find the Liger Zero's three armours, which are needed to complete the game. Party appears to grow quite fond of Allstar and the Liger, happily declaring as much when she follows him back home at the end of the game. Zoids VS.i (Mobile Phone) Released as a downloadable Java Mobile Phone game, Zoids VS.i is the only Zoids VS game to be released on a handheld system. PC, Online & Arcade Games Zoids Infinity (Arcade) A series of Arcade games that can be used in conjunction with special swipe cards to unlock new features. Zoids Online Wars (PC/Mac) A pay-to-play online game with a battle format similar to that of the Zoids Saga series in which players would battle over the internet. Subscribers were given the chance to purchase a limited edition Shield Liger Commander model. Zoids Card Colosseum (Arcade) A trading card game released on Japanese arcades. Unofficial Zoids Games Zoids All-Star Battle Story 2 (PC) A racing game in which the player battles against computer-controlled enemies. Zoids: Shield Liger Assault (PC) A platform game in which the player can take control of a Shield Liger and battle against the Zenebas Empire through numerous levels and bosses. Upgrades (such as paint and new weapons) are hidden throughout the game and the final level can only be played once all upgrades are found. 27 basic weapons are available in total, ranging from the usual (tesla, seeker missiles and bombs) to the dangerous (black holes, nukes and dark matter) to the plain bizarre (bubble guns, toilet plungers, potatoes and kittens). In addition, many weapons can be combined by means of a combo system to create new ones (eg bubbles + flamethrower = napalm). Zoids: Rise of Digard (Shield Liger Assault 2) (PC) Sequel to the popular Shield Liger Assault above). The game is set 5 years after the original and follows the emergence of the Digard Empire and the subsequent power struggle between it and the Republic. Less weapons are available than in its predecessor but there are now 3 playable characters and several gameplay enhancements. Zoids: Revenge of Helic Possibly one of the most bizarre Zoid-themed games to date, Revenge of Helic (spelled 'Herrick') is actually a dating sim. The game proved to be a massive failure, in part due to the dubious subject matter. External links *Zoidscore page for Zoids Alternative (Japanese). *Official site for the Zoids Infinity series (Japanese). Zoids Category:Zoids video games